


AU! The Amazing Blazin' Johnny Blaze's Leap Of Death

by Albion_Mrnda



Series: RP Solo's ~ [1]
Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: AU! - Alternative Universe, AU! - Freeform, AU! Johnny Blaze's Leap of Death Solo RP, AU! Story, Daredevil – Freeform, Gen, Nevermind This - This Is RP Reference, RP Solos, RP World, Roleplay, Roleplay Solos, Stuntman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_Mrnda/pseuds/Albion_Mrnda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplay Solo of an AU of Johnny Blaze's Leap of Death. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU! The Amazing Blazin' Johnny Blaze's Leap Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> An AU! Solo RP of Johnny's Leap of Death.  
> Au! - I am adding Mack, -people who saw the movie know Mack was killed by Blackheart- but in my RP and in Johnny's AU! life, he is still alive~ .. I make also mention of a Atsushi (being this the solo of a RP, Atsushi is Johnny's mate) - Also, as aforementioned~ its an AU! (alternative universe) RP, so there /will/ be changes of the actual jump; and of course, Johnny's life ~
> 
> — Twitter RP: @RevngefulSpirit —

Even if this wasn't his first time, nor definitely his last~ -for he had /many/ more to come, and /many/ more ideas that weren't considered exactly safe- Johnny always felt himself grow anxiously nervous whenever he was to make one of his stunt shows. After all, it was what he mostly feared in his life. Not the fact that if he were to have a tough landing, - that would cause him his life.. No, but the actual jump. The adrenaline that grows as soon as he faces the many obstacles he is to go through. The loud cheer of the crowd growing wild, - because it was something to admit; many people would mostly go to see him fall, - just as what many expect from stuntmen. And seeing their faces when he would eventually rise from a tough landing and smile smugly at the crowd, always brought The Rider a sense to rub his seemingly immortality on their faces. Though, he wasn't immortal~ simply.. Lucky~ /very/ lucky.. Which was, -other than being the best stuntman there is and ever was!- the reason for Johnny's fame. Even though he feared the actual show, - he would always dare himself, would always challenge himself into doing more of what he was frightened of. Being this the reason why his father had passed away, - doing one of his stunts in that old town in Illinois where he used to live, and where he once had the best of memories of his life; now the place brought nothing but despair, - nightmares. Darkness to his memories, ..memories he wishes they would vanish, fade away into dust, but he knew better that /that/ wasn't going to be possible. Not after what had happened those years ago that had made him run away from his home town; never to come back, - never to step the ground he once did.. The place where all of this had started, - where he had become what he is under a most foolish deal he had done with a man he wished never had come to him.

There he was, - in a room in the stadium where he would spend most of all the time whilst waiting for the moment for him to go out there, and give in those people a show. He wore his white suit, - nicely decorated with flaming brim designs that would begin from the bottom of the suit's legs, and would trail up along his body to his back. Covering his broad shoulders and flames ending above the crook of his collarbone. He slipped on his gloves, - all whilst staring at himself in the mirror. Something he would always do as if in a way to build up confidence, to reassure himself that everything would turn out great~ that in /this/ day, he wasn't going to fear what was to come. "You can't live in fear.." Is, and always will be his own little prayer before heading off anywhere he would go. Words that would sometimes even truly ease him into doing what he had been building up the nerve to do; such as facing what he had in mind into jumping in this particular show. Particular, for it was a special date.. A day he has always remembered, and tried to out-do himself to give it the best into making it an even more memorable day.

A knock at the door was what had pulled Johnny out of his own thoughts, - the many, and rather high pitched, squealing sounds of the stuntman's fangirls rising, along with the few cameramen who stood out in an attempt to snap pictures when the door was opened and they could catch a glimpse on the Rider. Mack, - Johnny's best friend, struggling his way into making it into the room without getting trampled on by the many women that waited outside for the brunette Rider; not wanting to move from the front of his door and wanting to watch him walk out when the show would begin. Thanking the guards outside that they had held them out of the way whilst he tried to squeeze his way in, and finally, stepping into the room with a heavy 'huff!'. "Jesus, the hormones!" The heavy southern accent from the short, - wide man was heaved as he sighed out. The Rider letting out a chuckle and a small wave of his hand at the girls outside before Mack could close the door again. Some 'I love you Johnny!'s being muffled as the door was closed, along with the -headaching- pitched screeches that made Johnny scrunch his face in an amused way and shake his head. "All ready?" The shorter man spoke as he eyed up at Rider, who seemed -as always- nervous as hell, but of course~ once he was out of that door, he would pull on his game face on, and there was no telling he was praying in that room for strength and for him not to feel frightened. Nobody knew, not even Mack.. "Ya dun't have to do this, y'know. Field goal to field goal is deep shit, man. You /do/ know how many feet that is?! Three hundred feet! And just /not/ the field, but fifty cars?!" Mack seemed scared shitless for what Johnny had in mind; and if he was scared because of the distance and the cars.. -which wasn't exactly what Johnny had in mind- then there is no imagining his face if he were to know exactly what did the Rider had planned all along. "Relax, I can do this." The Rider gave a slight, smug smile as he fixed about his suit around his wrists, neck and waist. The smile seemingly to be mischievous to Mack, raising a brow and beginning to question himself what Johnny had in mind in that moment.. He knew him too well to not suspect about the Rider not hiding something.

In that moment, Johnny's favourite theme song began to play; Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. Being this his cue that he was to begin soon.  
One last glimpse to his reflection on the mirror, Johnny gave a nod as if to himself and winked. "Yeah! M'ready~" and took his helmet in hand. Along as he took in a deep breathe as he readied himself into what was coming. He pulled on his dark shades, - once again the screams and loud squealing noises invading all of his senses as he faced the crowd of females that awaited anxiously for him out of the room to show his face. Mack always found it annoying, "I dun't know how ya put up with this." His words were somewhat heaved as he, - along with the guards - cleared a path for the Rider to walk by without getting gropped or touched in certain places as its.. happened before.. Several times.. "What? They're lovely~" Johnny smugly kept a grin upon his face as he reached out a hand, 'high - five'ing every hand raised as he would walk by. The casual wink and blown kiss slipping out as he would look around upon the many girls as he headed off into the arena, - his best companion~ Grace; being that his bike's name, of course~ given by his father - and his crew members awaiting on the side where he is to take off. "I just think the cars are a bit.." Mack had begun again with the worried waves, - sounding more like a mother as he wouldn't stop pointing out the bad things that would happen if Johnny were to suddenly flip out in mid - air; not able to make it to the other side, and ending up crashed into smithereens.. Okay, that wasn't the best of mental images for someone who is about to jump over these machines, but.. He is still going to do it~ there was no stopping this daredevil, - specially /not/ in such a day like this; .. His father's death anniversary ..~

As he walked into the open space of the starting point, he looked out and around at the amazingly huge stadium in which they were in. The bright lights flashing down upon him. Brows raised at the incredible amount of people that filled the stadium as if one of the Wonders of the World was to be presented before all these people. Taking his bike from one of the crew members, Johnny head off to the starting line, - the spot where he is to take off, and immediately situated himself into getting onto his motorcycle. Holding the helmet by his side and the inner side of his arm, the Rider closed his eyes for a moment as he took in the moment before him~

Having realized that there were no cars at all and the field was but empty, Mack gave a heavy sigh of relief; thinking that Johnny had come to his senses after all, and had taken the cars out.. Even if the distance from an end of the field to the other still worried the shorter man.. But he'd rather have this than fifty cars in the Rider's way. "Thank /god/ you took the damn cars out, JB. The idea of suicide turns my stomach upside down."

To what Johnny had simply chuckled to himself. "Well, I did took the cars out.." And he paused for a moment as he pursed his lips. As if letting Mack think about of the rest that he was about to say. Of course, it only took him a second to realize it.. "You son of-- what the hell did you do?!"

Johnny's smirk lingered mischievously as he had but all ignored Mack's words, and as he somewhat dozed off into his own world, he began to speak. "Ya know.. when dad was alive. I remember 'im sayin'.."

» Barton grinned as he held Johnny closely, having him sat onto his lap as he raised a helicopter toy and placed it onto the table before them. A small motorcycle figure as well, - and making the bike jump over the helicopter. A wide smile upon Barton's face as he did this. "Y'know, I've been thinking about a new stunt. Something that would /really/ be cool, other than crossing the rings.. An 'elicopter." To which Johnny had grinned as he would watch his father play with the toys, the bike jumping over the copter over, and over.. And over ..~ «

"A helicopter..~" Johnny had repeated his father's words as those flashbacks had started playing in the Rider's head. Bringing an unhelpful, - wide smile upon his face. "And dad, if ya could be here now~ ..if you're watchin', this is for you."

The mere thought had indeed made Mack's stomach turn uncontrollably, - feeling as though he was about to throw up. "Walk back while ya still can.." And there it was, such 'helpful', - and 'supportive' words from Mack made Johnny chuckle and shake his head. "You act as if I haven't done this before." Johnny's lighter, -southern- accent spoke as he sounded as calm as ever~ and even if it was true, this wasn't the first time he is to do this. Though, it /was/ the first time he is to do it /with/ helicopters.. Which was the reason why Mack seemed so anxiously troubled. "Yah! Not the first time, .. But it is so with those damned things! Shit's not good, JB.."

In those moments, a man's voice echoed throughout the whole stadium as he spoke through the speakers. Announcing Johnny's arrival, introducing the daredevil - stuntman before the wild crowd.  
Johnny knew better of what was to come now, so that soft smile that played on his lips as he had that little flashback and a little moment with himself, - had but all been replaced with a wide smirk as he looked up higher upon the stadium's ceiling. The doors of it slowly opening, - surprising the crowd as they too looked up at the opening ceiling, watching the copters arrive. This had the people screaming their lungs out; for it'd be a new record if Johnny were to come across it.. Alive..

"Hhoollyy.. /Shit/.." Were the only words coming out of Mack's mouth as his head was turned up in an angle to look upon the opening ceiling, - as the Rider would casually wave about at the people that so loudly cheered for 'The Amazing Blazing; Johnny Blaze'. Johnny softly snorted as he looked back at Mack, "I know, aren't they a loud bunch~" And gave a rather mischievous grin as he so giddily, - and proudly turned his head as he would gaze forwards upon the helicopters that would slowly hover themselves lower from the open ceiling of the stadium. Being settled one next to the other on the grassy ground of the field, - widening the lengthy jump space that Johnny is to come across. "No, you asshole! I dun't mean the-- fuck'! I meant the damn choppers!" Mack was frantic! Smacking the Rider's shoulder as if a mother scowlding her child. "Yer tryin' ta get your damned self killed, you're damn mad!"

Oh, ..and /how/ was he mad~ Mack's words did no other thing than to boost Johnny's madness indeed. The Rider quietly chuckled, pulling the helmet onto his head, and fixing his gloves; - pulling them slightly more into his hands and closing, opening his fists as he did so. What used to be a casual smile had turned into nothing but a devilish, - mischievous twist.. Not even recognizable by Mack himself.. as he reached out his hands; settling them and gripping onto the bike's handle bars. Keeping locked the break on the left handle, whilst accelerating the rumbling engine of the motorcycle on the right, - as if to ready himself into gaining some speed. Smoke from the hind tire as the bike was being accelerated raised slightly, since such machinery had the breaks still locked. "They're just helicopters, Mack.. See ya on the other side~"

But before Mack could even complain and say something that would probably make the Rider laugh at the short man's attempt to keep him back, - he had released the left lever on the handle, - releasing the breaks of such motorcycle, that with the speed which it had been gaining as it was being accelerated had made the hind tire screech and burn the ground as he had taken off from the starting line point and rode off. Heading towards the ramp that would help in elevating him and help him jump across the field.  
And as he would ride off by the ramp, -by each of its side- a display of flamethrowers would lighten up the Rider's path. Fire that, -not as expected by the pyrotechnicians- had risen wildly and spread upon the air, slightly forming an arch over the Rider as he would ride past under it and jumped off the ramp. But what had caused for the fire to grow and display in such a way was because of Johnny himself. Being him the elemental angel of fire, - he would attract the flames unintentionally.

~ As soon as he felt himself up in the air, Johnny had closed his eyes. Just as it would always happen, time seemed to pass on so slowly whilst he was up there. He could hear the very faint cheers of the screaming crowd, - sounds that would fade as he had lost himself in his own mind, that because of not being able to hear them at all for a moment, would always make him think if he had already fallen and was already dead..  
What kept him calm as he had flown already past half the helicopters were the images of the many shows he, - himself and his father - would do back in Illinois when they were part of the town's Carnival. 'Rings of Blaze' was the name back then, for when they have started making such shows, they would jump over across flaming rings from a side to the other. It was there when Johnny's interest to follow his father's steps grew, - he was his idol..~ and they would always come up with ideas of improving the show. It is why Johnny had become what he today is; and he was damn proud of it, because it was what his father would have wanted him to become too.. ~

By the time Johnny had opened his eyes once again, he had already passed off over all six choppers. Mack had, -as soon as Johnny took off at the starting line,- drove off from that side of the field to the end line side on a car. The paramedics already awaiting for the Rider at the end line in case Johnny were to have a tough landing and would end up in a most dreadful way. But for many to the crowd's unfortunate bets, - Johnny had made it completely in one piece on the other side of the field. Having successfully made it across the helicopters, - and along that, breaking his record. Though, that didn't limitated him into wanting to out-do himself again, - wanting nothing than to be the best, of the bests.. And maybe for his father's next anniversary, he'd have something even more amazing to show off to the world. Let the Blaze name run on and travel, - carrying on Barton's legacy.~

Feeling the force, -which made him jump slightly,- as the bike had finally touched the ground made Johnny release a sigh of relief. Once again, had he beaten his own ambition. And once again he is to see the faces of the many people who /still/ bet their entire money into watching him fall~ and not just that, because from the many falls that Johnny have had, - he had always risen and would always stand victoriously alive. But they would pay to watch him fall, ..in all aspects of the word 'fall'.. Not that it should be something Johnny is to complain on about, /they/ will be the ones ending up completely broke; because this daredevil isn't planning on falling any time soon~

Hitting the breaks once he had reached the flat area of the ramp as he had landed safely, -though with a heart beat that raced at a hundred miles per hour- Johnny pulled out his helmet and raised his hand out for the people that had grown wild with excitement at the Rider's successful jump. He himself not being able to hold back the immense happiness that blurted out as he jumped out of his bike and so cheerfully jumped along. "YES!" Yelling aloud as he had even made a fist air pump as he cheered.

"There we have it folks! Three! Hundred! Feet! Field goal to field goal! Its a new world record! Let us hear it for Johnny! Blaze!" The loud words echoed throughout the whole stadium as the crowd wildly chanted the Rider's name in all perfect unison.

"Ya lucky, ..son of a /bitch/.." Mack stood there behind the chidlishly - cheering Johnny with arms crossed over his chest. The most dead beat face he could ever pull on as he eyed him with a heavy glare.

"What'd I tell ya, huh?! Uh!?" Of course, Johnny was ignoring that glare for he was right now feeling like; - "Damn King of The Stunts! I'm the best Rider there is. Try to beat that one off, Mack." He clicked his tongue and along came a wink as he playfully punched Mack's shoulder; this here man was about to burst out in excitement as he then faced the huge, - lively crowd. All of the cheering screams just feeding the giddiness that made his stomach flip and twist wild in anxious bliss.

"I swear to God you have some shit goin' on with the devil, that was a jump to /literally!/ die for! How the /fuck/--?! Y-ya know what!? M'glad ya made it, never mind the shits m'sayin'." Mack heaved out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the punch given on his shoulder by Johnny.

Mack's words made the Rider grin, - how ironic~ heh.. If only he knew, - though he no longer had something going on with the devil, - but a celestial being now held him in as vessel.. Though, it was to be kept as a secret. And only Johnny himself, and -of course~ his family knew of this. Even if Mack was his best friend, he never could make it to tell him.. Not even when he firstly was a pure demon; now somewhat in between that and an angel, - but when it comes to protect his friends, it was best they didn't know. The least they knew, the better; there was nothing to threaten them against with if they didn't know about this supernatural being living within Johnny's body.

Mack couldn't stop cursing, though grinning and heaving out sighs of content at the -luckily alive- Rider as they would head off out of the arena. "Relax~ I made it through, didn't I?!" Johnny patted his friend's shoulder, often turning back around to face the crowd that still yelled out and screamed for the stuntman. And as they had left the field and entered the stadium once again, - those cheering screeches could still be heard. Mostly because of a mob of squealing women awaited the Rider for him to sign their posters, and - or.. Certain parts of their bodies such as, - "There.. we.. go! Looks nice." Johnny inwardly chuckled after having signed a girl's chest with a marker. Though somewhat lower from her chest .. yeah, exactly.. /that/ body part~ to which Mack had given a sly smirk; and not only because of what the Rider was holding from the girl as he signs it, -the woman more than just excited to have the stuntman's hands on her; even if he tried not to.. Touch around that part much- but also because of his next words; "Jus' wait until your husband knows about this.." He mumbled as he stood beside the Rider, nudging him with his elbow as he had a much better view of what was before them. Making Johnny purse his lips in amusement as he winked at the girl who's chest he had just signed on and went to the next one; now using the chest of said girl to sign her poster which had the Rider posing by Grace; his bike. " 'bout the jump?" He raised a brow with the same amused smiled displayed; giving back the marker to the girl, - clicking his tongue as he winked at her too, - and trying to squeeze his way out of the mob as he kept on walking to get out of there; waving at the girls with an enchanting smile upon his face as they had stayed behind as the guards had cleared the path for Johnny to walk through. "That too.." -since Johnny had unexpectedly changed the game's rules, nobody really knew about his real plans-..

As the Rider now turned around to fully face the way he was heading towards, the certain figure of a man had made him jump and completely freeze on the spot. Mack's smirk becoming all the more wider, - lips pursed and that urge of bursting out laughing at the Rider's face as he witnessed this; watching the man who now stood before them with a raised brow. "Saw that.." The angel's voice didn't sound as though he was mad for having caught Johnny with his hands in a certain place where they weren't supposed to be, - but it was serious enough to make the Rider gulp and heave out a rather shaky sigh. "H-hey, baby~" yeah, try to make it up with sweet words. "I didn't.. I-I didn't know you were--" to which his words where then interrupted by Mack's snort; having a beat, - red face for having hold in his laughter for far too long. "Maybe I should, yeah. Just, leave ya two." But before he could even take a step to walk away, Johnny had gripped onto Mack's shoulder and pulled him before him as if using him for some kind of protective shield as he technically hid himself behind the much shorter man. "I think you should stay...right here." Johnny mumbled lowly, - looking up at his mate who now stood before them with crossed arms. But the serious façade the angel played with on didn't last much long at the many faces Johnny played back with. "I didn't know you were here~" trying to make it up for what obviously Atsushi had seen with a sweet tone of his own. To which the angel simply smiled and shook his head. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Heh, and /what/ a surprise." Mack had mumbled, gaining a frown from the Rider which only made the shorter man look away in an attempt to not laugh off in his face.

But turning then his attention to his husband, Johnny grinned. "You should've told me you were coming, I would've showed off even more." He had said in a rather playful matter under the wide, cheeky smirk that has been playing on the Rider's lips all along, bringing out a chuckle from the angel's lips and a shake of his head. And as realizing both Johnny and Atsushi were coming closer to the other, Mack slowly got out of the way; shifting his eyes as if he would casually step out and let them have their moment. Purposely clearing his throat rather loud and somewhat coughing as he lowly mumbled; "We're in public.." with a fist over his mouth as he looked elsewhere away from the couple. Mack shook his head as he chuckled when he got a look from both the Rider and the angel, Johnny snorting out softly in amusement and smirked.

"C'mon, show's over, hotshot." Mack gave a pat to the Rider's shoulder with a grin as he quoted Barton's words as when he would call Johnny 'hotshot' back in the days, - this bringing a smile from the Rider as they now head off, - for it was time they would get back home after such an exciting day.. ~


End file.
